1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium production method, a recording medium, and a player for playing the recording medium, which can be suitably applied to cases of recording contents the same as publications in a Blu-ray disc (registered trademark) which is a recording medium, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed players which use recording media such as DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs), Blu-ray discs, and so forth, to play moving images in which still images are sequentially displayed one after another at predetermined intervals, also called “browsable slide shows” (e.g., see Japanese Patent Nos. 3334795 and 4228767).